Your Best Friend, That's All
by lillycullen235
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends forever, but as they mature, they begin to see each other differently. Relationship & family drama, teen angst, and romance. AH.
1. Chapter 1: Interruption

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just the plot. I don't own the characters, that would be Stephenie Meyer. Don't we all wish we were her…**

Chapter 1 – Interrupted

BPOV

I sat on my window seat, reading a novel that I was deeply engrossed in. Today was a record high-temperature day for the tiny town of Forks, Washington, where I lived with my dad, Charlie. I was trying to escape the summer heat indoors.

I glanced out my window and saw my amazingly gorgeous next-door neighbor, Edward Cullen, waving at me from his yard. Did I mention he's also my best friend? I had been in love with him since the third grade, maybe even before, but I would never tell him that.

He punched something into his phone, and I saw my own phone light up with his personal ringtone.

"Hey Edward!" I greeted him.

"Meet me at the meadow in 10 minutes." he said darkly. "Or else." Then he hung up.

Baffled and amused, I set down my phone and quickly changed into a cute blue tank top and white short-shorts. Throwing my brown hair up into a messy bun on top of my head, I grabbed my phone and headed out the door.

I stopped in the garden on the side of my house where Charlie was doing some yardwork to say bye to him.

"Where 'ya going, kid?" he asked, a smile in his eyes.

"Just somewhere with Edward. I'll be back in a while." Charlie nodded and waved his hand.

I jogged over to my old, red Chevy. I stuck the key in the ignition and it roared to life. I was always nervous that it wouldn't start; it was so unpredictable.

As I got going down the road, I switched on the radio and sang along to "Hey, Soul Sister" as I mentally prepared for what Edward was about to throw at me.

I pulled my truck over on the side of the road and locked it, sticking my key in my pocket.

The trail up to the meadow was a little bit of a hike, but the view was worth it. I silently hoped that I would meet Edward on the walk up; being alone in the woods scared me a bit, even though I had a cell phone on me.

As I neared the clearing, I looked up and was blasted _straight in the face_ with a strong jetstream of water. I screamed. I was soaked! Uh-oh.

"Edward! What the hell?"

"Hey, Bells!" a boyish grin had formed on his face and his messy mop of beautiful bronze hair fell onto his forehead. Drops of water glistened off of his face in the sun, and I swear he looked like a Greek god.

His glittering green eyes met my own chocolate brown ones. My breath caught in my throat. I really hoped he didn't notice

Edward ran over to me and grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me over to a monstrous bucket that held a plethora of water toys. He set me down gently.

"Pick your weapon!" he said happily. I laughed, and obliged.

I picked the biggest water gun that looked the most durable and strong. I filled it up and sat down on the ground a few yards away.

"I'm just taking my phone out so it doesn't get ruined." I said calmly, reaching into the pocket of my shorts and setting my phone off the ground. I saw Edward look away for a second, and I took my chance.

With a battle cry, I shot him straight in the face and made sure his entire body got soaked as well.

"Bella! No fair!

"Don't be such a crybaby, Eddie." I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and we continued the water fight for the next quarter hour or so.

Laughing uncontrollably, we both sat down in the grass. His hand unexpectedly covered mine. I stopped laughing; I hadn't noticed that Edward already had.

"Bella," he said huskily, looking in my eyes

"Yeah?" I breathed back, dazzled by the emerald color of his eyes, the perfection of his features, the sweet scent of his breath, the cool of his hand on mine.

"Bella," he said again, "I…" but he didn't finish what he was about to say, because just then, his cell phone rang.

He looked down at the browning grass beneath us as his hand went to his pocket and drew out his phone.

_Sorry_, he mouthed to me. I shrugged, like it was no big deal, but inside, I just wanted to lie down and cry.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

I heard an annoying female voice on the other line. Damn! It must be Jessica, his girlfriend.

"Hey Eddie!" I heard indistinctly from the phone. Edward held up an index finger to me and walked a few yards away. They talked for a minute and I saw him nod a few times.

I stood up as he finished the call. I could tell by the way his face looked that I was about to be sad.

"Hey, Bells, um…" he was searching for the right thing to say, I could tell. "Well, that was Jess, and um, she needs me right now, so I gotta go, kay? I'm really sorry, Bella."

"No, Edward, that is not 'kay.'"

That's what I would've said if I was a little more selfish. What I really said was: "Oh, no. That's totally fine. I'm really tired anyways. I'll just go ahead down to my car. Bye, Edward."

His eyes looked sad. "Bye." He said flatly.

I walked down the trail and made sure I was out of earshot before I let the tears come.

**So, what do you think? It's short, I know, but it's a first chapter! Be critical in your reviews, please, as I'm new at this. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it.**

**Angsty Bella, huh?! **** I haven't really developed the plot in my head yet, but I'm getting to it. Again, thanks for reading my chapter, I'll try and update soon, ok? **


	2. Chapter 2 Stunned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, Just the plot is mine. **

A/N: Hey guys- Sorry I haven't updated! I was really, really trying for 2 chapters this week, but I've been soooooo busy with schoolwork. Private school homework is double the work of a public school! Thanks to all of you who've subscribed to this story; it means a lot to me. This chapter is more mature, some swearing, a little "maturity", you know what I mean. Anyways – let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter 2 – Stunned

**Edward POV**

I was going to tell her. But stupid me chickened out at the last second, once again. Why? Because I was scared shitless, that's why.

I had to tell her tomorrow; I promised myself I would.

Bella. Just thinking about her made my cheeks burn. The way her soft, brown hair waved around her shoulders, the way she blushed when she was embarrassed. The way she bit her full, pink lip when she was a bit frustrated.

"Bella," I breathed into the darkness, staring at my ceiling.

X~ X~ X~ X~ X~ X~ X~ X~ X

I could see her face through her window as she tried to concentrate on her novel. Silently, I climbed up the side of her house until I perched on her windowsill. I tapped lightly on the glass.

Bella jumped, and her eyes darted towards her window. I could see her breath a sigh of relief and get up to open her window.

A delicate pink blush tainted her cheeks, and I wanted to sweep her up right then and there and kiss her senseless, make her forget her own name.

But I couldn't do that, not until I knew how she felt about me.

"Hi." Bella said shyly. I swept her into my arms and planted my lips on the top of her head. I inhaled her scent, thinking that maybe this would be the last time I would get to do that.

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

Was he going to say what I thought he was? Was he going to proclaim his undying love for me and kiss my lips softly?

I only knew that I loved him, and that no matter what he told me now, that would never change.

"Bella," he began slowly, looking into my eyes. "I love you." My heart skipped a beat.

"I'll never stop loving you, Bella. Will you be mine?"

All I could do was snuggle myself into his arms and whisper into his shirt, "I love you."

He tilted his head down and tipped my face up to his own, and stared me down, his emerald green eyes boring into my own brown ones. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to my own. We sat like that for a moment, simply lying in each other's arms.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Let's just say that night turned into something "more."

Waking up in Edward's arms was like being brought back down to earth from some great height.

He must have been watching me sleep, because as soon as my eyes fluttered open, he kissed the tip of my nose and winked.

Opening my window silently, he easily slipped outside and onto the siding of the house, wearing nothing but his boxers.

I emitted a quick giggle at the sight, and then went to pull some clothes on over my underwear.

I dressed in a simple white cotton dress and tan leather gladiator sandals. I didn't bother with my hair.

When I walked across the lawn over to the Cullens' house, I saw Jessica, Edward's girlfriend walking up the front steps. Uh-oh. I really hadn't thought of what Edward would say to Jess. She and I were always on good terms; I was sure that this would ruin any friendship we had.

I saw Edward jog out of the house to meet Jessica, sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her full on the mouth.

Um, hello? Do you not realize I exist? What we did last night? That I'm standing almost **right in front of you** as you give your girlfriend mouth to mouth?

When they broke apart, I waved my arm in greeting. "Hey, Eddie!" I called.

Jess smiled at me, completely oblivious of the tension between Edward and myself.

"Oh, hi Bella," he answered calmly, "Alice is upstairs."

**Alice?! **Sure, Alice was my best friend, second to Edward, but… **Alice**?

Alice was Edward's twin sister, and like a sister to me, as well.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" I put on a fake smile, not wanting to show my hurt.

I practically ran into the house, tripping in a hold on the lawn.

"Hi Bella." A warm, motherly voice called out to me. Esme, Edward's mom, was making pancakes in the kitchen.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hi Esme." I said, trying to put a smile in my voice. I pulled away and waved slightly as I booked it up the stairs.

I went straight to Alice's room and shut the door behind me. I could hear her humming from the bathroom. I flopped onto her bed and waited for her.

"Aliiiiiceeeee…" I grumbled.

"What is it this time, Bella?" she walked out of her bathroom wearing navy short-shorts and a flowy red tank top. I stood up behind her and steered her over to her window that overlooked the front lawn. There, Edward and Jessica were making out passionately.

"That. That, Alice, is what it is this time."

"I don't…" She looked confused. "What? You're just friends…"

I could see realization hit her as her facial expression changed. "Oh, no, Bella! No!"

Curling up into a ball on the edge of her bed, I whimpered. Yes, Alice, I had sex with your brother last night. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Sorry Alice." I mumbled.

"No, no! Don't be apologizing! Edward's being an ass! He, A. shouldn't have slept with you, or B. should be making out with you, instead of Jess over there!"

I sobbed quietly as Alice rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"Oh shit." I realized something **big**.

"What?" Alice asked.

"No protection."

"Oh my god. Bella, come with me right now." She grabbed me by the wrist and grabbed two pair of oversized black sunglasses before heading out her bedroom door.

"Put these on." Alice instructed. I did as I was told as we walked out of the house and climbed into Alice's yellow Porsche. I had no idea what I was going to do.

So, does that deserve reviews? I worked kinda hard on that one, longest chapter so far! I have something like 5 subscriptions/favorite adds, and **ZERO** reviews! I can tell that there are more than 5 people who have read this, because not everyone adds stories to their favorites, so could you **please** do me the small favor of writing a review? I really want to know what you guys think!

Well, well, well. Assy little Edward, huh? What do you guys want to happen? Review or PM me, kay?

Thanks for reading! love you all.


	3. Chapter 3 Smiley Face

**Author's Note: Okay, so I think that I lost part of this chapter, which is why it's so short. I'm working on making the chapters longer, I know they're terribly short. I'm just so busy with school, and I feel like I need to update more for you guys. Hope you understand! **** Thanks so much for reading! Please review. I read every single one and they mean so much to me. **

Edward POV

Hmm. Jessica was approaching the house. I went to my side window to think for a moment. Oh shit. Someone else was entering my yard. She was wearing a flowy white dress, from Hollister. I could see the red seagull logo on the hem. The dress accentuated her curves perfectly, and the tan gladiator sandals completed the outfit.

Bella was here.

What the fuck was I thinking? She was so beautiful; I loved her so much. I couldn't let myself hurt her. I was a player, that was the way it had always been. I knew she would get hurt.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Practically flying to the front door, I threw it open and jogged over to Jessica, murmuring a hello and capturing her lips with my own passionately.

I had to forget about Bella. I had to get over it. I couldn't hurt her.

I ran my tongue across Jess's disgusting chapped bottom lip, trying to lose myself in kissing her. We sat like that for a minute, just kissing. But it didn't mean anything, to me at least.

Bella waved and walked over.

"Hey Eddie!" she called.

"Oh, hi Bella. Alice is upstairs." I knew what I had to do.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" I knew her so well; I could see through the face she put on.

As she walked away, I grimaced and went back to kissing Jess.

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me into her yellow Porsche and buckled the seatbelt around me; I was too nervous even to bite my lip like I usually do.

I couldn't be pregnant. Could I?

We drove for almost an hour, to a pharmacy where no one would recognize us.

We stepped into the pharmacy (**chemist- is that what you call it in England?**) and made a beeline for the "Women's Care Isle."

"Okay, Bella. Which ones do you want? There's lines or no lines, positive or negative signs, smiley faces or frowny ones… Just pick, Bella."

I would pick, but I just couldn't.

"Smileys and positive signs." I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Okay then. " she all-too-brightly pulled the little boxes off the shelf and went over to the checkout line.

After she paid for the tests with her shiny black credit card, Alice slid the brown paper bag into my hands and I went into the grimy bathroom of the pharmacy. I could hear her patent black flat shoes tapping on the linoleum-tiled floor, no doubt pacing.

I ripped open the box and peed on the little stick. Setting it on the counter, I reached for the next one, and called out to Alice to start timing. Then, I waited.

Tick tock, tick tock….

I watched the clock, beyond anxious at this point.

This had to be the longest three minutes of my life.

I opened the door.

"How much longer, Ali?"

"Um... We're done." She answered back.

I couldn't bring myself to look at the tests.

"Alice…" I groaned, "Come in here."

I heard the door open with a click. Alice walked over to the counter where the pregnancy tests sat waiting for me.

She held one up and looked it over, keeping a straight poker face the entire time.

Then, the next one. Poker face all the way.

"Bella," she started slowly.

I couldn't be pregnant. I just couldn't. I was seventeen!

Taking both the tests in one small, elegant hand, she strode over to me and held them in front of my face.

The smiley face sat against the side of her hand, mocking me.

I broke down. Even before I had seen the tests, I had known. I just _knew_, you know what I mean?

What the hell was I going to say to Edward?


End file.
